


D'âge en âge

by eirame



Category: Hikaru no Go
Genre: Gen, Hikaru et Akira jouent toujours l'un contre l'autre, Le temps passe
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-30
Updated: 2020-04-30
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:40:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23925535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eirame/pseuds/eirame
Summary: Akira relève la tête et se rend compte que Hikaru a changé, et lui aussi. Le jeu de go, lui, demeure.
Relationships: Shindou Hikaru & Touya Akira
Kudos: 3





	D'âge en âge

**Author's Note:**

> Ce texte a été écrit dans le cadre de l'un des jeux du FoF, forum d'écriture francophone sur fanfiction.  
> Les contraintes d'écriture sont indiquées à la fin.

Akira releva les yeux du goban et dévisagea son adversaire. C'était le lundi matin, et ni l'un ni l'autre n'avait de match à disputer, ni de cours à donner. C'était un jour calme, où leur concentration commune sur la partie créait, comme à chaque fois, une bulle hors du temps, rendue plus feutrée encore par la chute silencieuse de la neige au-dehors.

Le visage de Hikaru était tout entier absorbé dans la contemplation du goban, et il ne semblait pas même ressentir le poids du regard d'Akira. Ou peut-être y était-il habitué, depuis les si nombreuses années qu'ils se connaissaient et jouaient l'un contre l'autre. Mais aujourd'hui Akira ressentait un léger étonnement devant les changements que le temps était venu graver sur ce visage familier. Il y avait les rides bien sûr, les mèches plus blanchies par la vieillesse que par le peroxyde - même si Akira soupçonnait Hikaru d'y avoir encore parfois recours, par nostalgie. Il y avait aussi quelques taches assombries, qui venaient souligner la base du nez et le coin d'un sourcil. Le spectateur non averti aurait même pu déceler, dans ce visage marqué par le temps, une certaine respectabilité, mais Akira le connaissait trop bien pour se laisser prendre à cette apparence. Oui, Hikaru avait vieilli, et Akira en était presque surpris, lui qui se souvenait avec une telle vivacité de leur première rencontre, quand ils n'étaient qu'une paire d'adolescents fougueux.

Hikaru se redressa légèrement, plongea la main dans son goke, et plaça sa pierre avec précaution. Ses mains n'étaient plus aussi stables qu'auparavant, et il jouait avec un peu plus de lenteur.

Akira prit note de la position, et commença à composer sa riposte. Ils avaient tout leur temps.

Hikaru était venu s'installer chez Akira il y avait déjà quatre ans, après la mort de sa femme, en prétextant qu'il ne voulait pas laisser Akira vivre seul. Akira n'avait pas protesté, et ses enfants non plus. A dire vrai, Akira ne savait pas exactement ce que ses enfants en avaient pensé : il ne le leur avait pas demandé. Et personne dans leur entourage n'avait semblé surpris. Les fils de Hikaru n'avaient rien dit non plus, sauf pour remercier Akira de prendre soin de leur père, et son ex-femme avait téléphoné pour lui souhaiter bon courage. Les choses s'étaient faites naturellement. Hikaru avait pris possession de l'une des chambres de la maison traditionnelle, avait imposé son goban en bonne place dans le salon, et occupé les soirées et les matins solitaires par de longues parties.

Les autres joueurs et les journalistes s'étonnaient quelque peu que Hikaru et lui passent encore tant de temps à jouer l'un contre l'autre. Mais ils avaient tous deux de nombreuses occasions d'affronter d'autres personnes, de se nourrir de leurs jeux, et d'apporter des stratégies nouvelles dans leurs parties communes. Hikaru surtout continuait de parcourir l'internet avec satisfaction, n'hésitant pas à accepter les défis lancés par des amateurs et des inconnus. Akira leur préférait les championnats internationaux où il était régulièrement convié, même si, depuis quelque temps, il lui devenait plus difficile de supporter les voyages. Et l'expérience qu'ils absorbaient dans leurs poursuites respectives ajoutait de nouvelles dimensions, des niveaux supplémentaires, à leurs affrontements presque quotidiens.

Akira plaça finalement sa pierre, et laissa Hikaru absorber ce nouveau coup.

Ils avaient vieilli, et le monde du go avait évolué. Les matchs officiels avaient toujours lieu sur des gobans de bois, mais les inseïs et les jeunes professionnels leur préféraient des plateaux holographiques, qui gardaient en mémoire les différentes parties qui avaient été jouées dessus, ou pouvaient afficher les parties d'autres joueurs qui avaient été dûment téléchargées. Hikaru n'était d'ailleurs pas peu fier de sa relative popularité parmi les téléchargements enregistrés sur le site officiel de l'Institut. Akira ne s'en préoccupait pas. Tous deux préféraient continuer à utiliser des kifus ou leur simple mémoire.

Hikaru joua, à un endroit qu'Akira n'avait pas anticipé. Voulait-il déplacer leur affrontement sur un autre coin du goban, ou préparait-il une de ses surprises ?

Hikaru avait conservé sa réputation de joueur imprévisible, et Akira pensait qu'il en tirait parfois parti pour jouer presque au hasard, par simple défi, pour essayer de nouvelles stratégies. Il était presque sûr que c'était le cas en ce moment même : Hikaru aimait explorer de nouvelles possibilités en jouant contre lui, même si Akira tendait à être un peu plus conservateur. Ce dernier se demandait comment les fils de Hikaru auraient joué, s'ils avaient décidé d'apprendre le go. Aucun des deux ne l'avait fait, mais ils n'en étaient pas moins proches de leur père, et Hikaru disait qu'il plaçait de bons espoirs dans ses petits-enfants, que ce ne serait pas la première fois que la passion du go saute une génération, dans sa famille. Les propres enfants d'Akira avaient tous appris le jeu de go, sur les genoux de leur père, et s'étaient même aventurés dans des championnats. Mais ils avaient choisi d'autres carrières professionnelles. Peut-être était-ce mieux ainsi, ils n'avaient pas eu à redouter le poids des attentes créées par les carrières de leur père et de leur grand-père.

Akira se concentra à nouveau sur le goban et décida de protéger son territoire. Qu'il y ait piège ou non, il n'avait de toute façon pas encore assez de vision pour pouvoir en juger.

Akira regarda à nouveau Hikaru, qui contemplait le goban un léger sourire aux lèvres. Il devait avouer qu'il s'inquiétait un peu pour sa santé. Bien sûr, il y avait les vicissitudes de la vieillesse : les articulations qui s'enrayaient et se faisaient douloureuses, les petits problèmes de cholestérol et d'hypertension, et pour Akira une surveillance plus rapprochée au niveau cardiaque. Il s'asseyaient toujours en seiza pour jouer, quoiqu'il soit devenu plus difficile de s'en relever. Hikaru avait introduit pour cela des sortes de sièges sans pieds mais avec accoudoirs, où ils pouvaient disposer leur coussin et sur lesquels ils pouvaient s'appuyer pour quitter leur position. Il avait plaisanté en les installant, mais Akira savait que cela lui avait coûté de s'accorder ce confort : Hikaru était encore plus traditionnel que lui concernant les cérémoniels d'une partie de go. Mais ce qui inquiétait Akira, ce n'était pas son état physique. C'étaient les petites distractions sans raison qui apparaissaient dans le comportement de Hikaru. De petits oublis, généralement sans graves conséquences, mais qu'il ne lui connaissait pas avant : oubli de ses papiers, oubli de la date, oubli de fermer la porte, … Ce n'était peut-être pas grand-chose, et Hikaru avait conservé une mémoire parfaite dans tout ce qui concernait le jeu de go, mais Akira se demandait s'il ne devait pas l'inciter à consulter. Ou plutôt feindre de passer des tests lui-même et le convaincre d'y participer.

Hikaru joua avec une lenteur affectée, en utilisant l'un de ces vieux joseki qu'il affectionnait tout particulièrement et continuait à pratiquer.

Akira observa.

Cela du moins n'avait pas changé, pendant toutes les années où leurs go avaient évolué côte à côte. Quels que soient les apports et les développements dans la manière dont Hikaru jouait, il gardait une affection particulière pour l'héritage de Shusaku. D'ailleurs, tout autant qu'Akira avait fait sien le tire de Meijin à la suite de son père, Hikaru s'était employé à obtenir et conserver contre tout compétiteur le titre de Honinbo. Et il utilisait régulièrement ses vieux joseki ; c'était sa marque de fabrique, autant que ses coups surprises. Ou peut-être était-ce un hommage renouvelé et mémoriel envers son maître, le mystérieux Sai. Malgré ses promesses implicites, Hikaru ne lui en avait jamais parlé directement. Il lui avait offert des bribes d'informations : ses cheveux longs, son enthousiasme constant pour le go, son étonnement devant la technologie moderne, sa férocité dans ses stratégies, son amour des petites choses de la vie, … De tous ces détails Akira avait construit dans sa tête un portrait qui tenait plus de Picasso que de la photographie réaliste. Mais il avait surtout pris conscience à quel point Sai avait marqué la formation de Hikaru en tant que joueur de go. Et, des dizaines d'années plus tard, les traces de cette influence se conservaient dans son jeu.

Akira réfléchit encore quelques minutes, soupçonnant de plus en plus fortement le piège, mais ne parvenant pas encore à le voir se dessiner, puis décida de jouer avec prudence.

Hikaru sourit de manière encore plus marquée.

Akira rompit leur silence habituel pour le faire remarquer :

« Ta bonne humeur est suspecte. »

Hikaru lui répondit par son sourire le plus sibyllin.

Et tout le reste n'avait pas d'importance, que ce défi lancé à chaque partie jouée l'un contre l'autre, cet effort constant et enivrant, cette tension vers ce que Hikaru appelait le coup divin et qu'Akira nommait simplement le go.

**Author's Note:**

> Les contraintes du prompt étaient les suivantes :  
> \- une contrainte sur les persos : au moins un vieux  
> \- une réplique : "ta bonne humeur est suspecte"  
> \- une date : un lundi matin  
> \- une situation : la neige tombe à gros flocons


End file.
